Thomas Hausler
|-|Synopsis= Thomas Hausler is a retired bounty hunter who formerly operated internationally, using his abilities to investigate and arrest malignant criminals across the world. He primarily worked alone, with certain exceptions. Forged from a life of unfortunate circumstances, Thomas presses forward the best he can in order to make the best out of his- and others- situations. He currently works within Berlin and the surrounding area as a photographer. Growing up in Vienna, Thomas was an average student and photographer, who manifested his own powers shortly after seeing his brother murdered at the hands of Václav Novak, an infamous criminal who escaped from solitary confinement. With newfound resolve and restless anger, he treks across Europe to find the man who killed his brother, and murder him in an act of vengeance, damn be the consequences to himself. Thomas is the son of Masako Arakawa, another bounty hunter active during the fifties who became considerably famous for her deeds, and who was absent for much of Thomas' life. He is also the adoptive father of Isabelle and Lucia Hausler. Much of his motivation currently comes from wishing to help forge a world where his daughters would be safer than he was when he grew up, preventing them from becoming bounty hunters like himself, and being a good and involved parent to them, unlike his mother. |-|Appearance= Thomas has always been quite tall for someone his age, reaching to a height of around 6'6 (198 cm), though he's only the third-tallest member in his family, behind Adler and David. His skin is an almost ghostly pale, and his eyes are black. He has a muscular build, though the coats he wears and his slumped posture tend to obscure it, making him appear skinny or lanky. Despite this, people would often mistake him for being much older than he actually is. Thomas is mostly indifferent to this, though he did like being treated like an adult by those who didn't know his true age, especially when he was around sixteen. He has medium length, black hair, which tends to messily spike and stick up in several directions. The hair on the lower part of his head extends down, giving Thomas a mullet. Attempting to fix his hair doesn't last for long, and it seems to always return to a mess after a few hours or so. Much like Masako, bits of hair in the back of his head stick up more than the rest of it. Thomas is known to have a sort of "sharp stare", which tends to make him appear as if he were angry or annoyed. Coupled with his height, Thomas unintentionally gives himself an imposing presence that can be intimidating to some people. He's oblivious to this, though, so whenever he gives a menacing stare, he doesn't really intend to, it's just how he presents himself. He rarely gets the hint that he's accidentally intimidating people. However, to his daughters, this appears as more of a warm, welcoming appearance. Thomas has a preference for wearing clothes like scarves and coats, with the majority of his wardrobe consisting of these. He prefers dark undershirts, jeans, and dress shoes to go with it, and occasionally wears a belt. When he wishes to hide his mechanical arms, he uses bandages or gloves. Thomas' body is covered with a multitude of scars and bruises from the numerous battles he's fought ever since he was sixteen. Some have healed, though others are going to remain with him for the rest of his life. As the Scourge Berserker When his Aversion is active, Thomas will don a dark-grey mask made from an unknown material, resembling the masks worn by 15th century plague doctors. As the Aversion progresses with its effects, Thomas will slowly become more monstrous and disfigured as his body is covered with the same substance as the mask, until there's no skin left to cover. His fingertips become sharp like knives and extend out to twice their length, the eye-holes in the mask begin to glow, and Thomas' spine will distort, hunching him over. Blades will appear over his arms and legs, and his toes will resemble the talons of a bird. The "beak" of the mask will transform into an actual beak, and his tongue will extend into a sharpened, elongated whip. The injuries Thomas has sustained are reflected on this body as well, giving the Berserker numerous scars. After his final encounter with Václav, both of his arms have been severed off. He has been fitted with silvery, robotic arms since, which are wired to his nervous system. These arms are bulky, though they tend to be hidden away with wrappings. Thomas apparently strongly resembles his mother in terms of appearance, a thought that he neither believes nor would care to figure out |-|Personality= Personality Thomas comes off as cold, stoic, and mean. He doesn't show his emotions often, though this is simply natural to him, as he feels he doesn't know how to properly express them. Thomas gets straight to the point in his words and doesn't like wasting time, keeping his sentences short if he talks at all. He's not good at speaking with other people for too long, which causes him to inadvertently distance himself from others. Sometimes, he feels that he just doesn't know the "right words" to say, and would prefer just not speaking at all if it meant that he wasn't going to say the right thing. These habits, coupled with his menacing appearance, have contributed to him being a lonely person as a consequence. It's difficult for anyone to reach Thomas, and much more difficult for him to communicate with others. The only people he doesn't have trouble talking with are his family and close friends, which he places a great level of trust in. As he's gotten older, he's learned to get better with speaking with people, though he quietly admits that he still doesn't feel comfortable talking except to his loved ones. Despite this however, Thomas is a passionate and empathetic man, willing to help others and put himself in harm's way for the sake of doing the right thing. Where he has difficulty showing his emotions through his words, he'll express them through his actions and gestures. Thomas is utterly selfless, willing to do everything it takes to save another person, or get vengeance for an inexcusable crime. It doesn't matter what happens to him; As long as he's able to pull through with helping at least one person, he will sacrifice himself to make sure they get there. He's gotten more careful as he's become more experienced, though being prone to injury isn't something that's changed for Thomas. Perhaps this is why Thomas' most admirable trait is his tenacity. He's pragmatic, and will do whatever he has to do to achieve a goal. It is this willpower that Thomas has that allows him to push through situations where others couldn't, including being on the receiving end of an excruciating level of pain and torture. He detests being sidetracked or slowed down if it keeps him from his goal, but he'll do so if he feels it's necessary to help others. He was inspired into this ideology by his brother, shortly before their father died. As a man that's always hopeful for a brighter future, Thomas doesn't hesitate to move through the dark to get there if that's what it takes to get what he wants. He's a man who strives for hope in the bleakness of the world around himself, with an unquenchable desire for justice. Though it's great, Thomas' determination can work against him as he may be put through unnecessary strife and situations he could avoid. He often suffers more injury than he has to, but is willing to put up with it anyway if it means he'll see his goal to the end, or help someone in need. There is only one limit to Thomas' determination: he will not harm an innocent person, even if they're in his way. The numerous injuries he suffered trying to find Václav, including getting both of his arms torn off, and how he kept trying to look for him anyway, are a testament to how hard and how far he's willing to go. When he's fighting, Thomas is known to be explosively violent, giving his enemies horrific beatdowns. However, he isn't a killer, and will try to avoid doing so even if his enemy attempts to murder him first. There is only one exception. This doesn't stop him from brutalizing the worst of his adversaries though. While he was a bounty hunter, he became somewhat infamous for how badly he would beat up his quarry, leading no one to work with him as a result, out of fear that he could turn on them. Above all else, Thomas stresses in having a strong sense of family, whether it be by blood, adoption, or through marriage. He firmly believes that having a happy, caring family is one of the most important things in the world. Having grown up without his mother in his life, and seeing both his father and his brother die, Thomas empathizes with people who have had similar conditions to himself. He curses and despises his mother for leaving their family behind because of this. This strong idea of a family led Thomas to adopting two children- Belle and Lucy- later on down the line, vowing to care for them so that they would have what Thomas lacked. However, he doesn't have confidence in himself as a parent, and fears that he would become like his mother at some point. For a long time, Thomas had an overprotective, "helicopter parenting" style, lending itself to being very strict, out of fear that his daughters wouldn't be safe or that they'd grow up to be bad people. Anxious about these problems, among other challenges like school, he hoped he could be a good father without realizing that he could drive a wedge between himself and his daughters. It's only after a series of arguments between them that he realizes how much Belle and Lucy love him, impacting him to the extent that he begins to respect their personal space and their privacy, and starts to have more confidence in himself as a father. Thomas cherishes the two like nothing else in the world. Thomas is prone to blaming himself for anything bad that happens to him or those he cares about, feeling that he could have prevented them from occurring at all. Constantly wracked with guilt, he feels like he could have saved his brother, and swears to never let it happen again to anyone, leading to his philosophy for why he becomes a bounty hunter. He feels that the simple act of helping people is what makes a good person, and that's all that he wants to be. He'll tirelessly work to make sure he can help people, no matter what. If there's any guilt that needs to be pulled, then Thomas will be the one to carry it. Thomas is uncomfortable with the idea of infusing his body with cybernetics, such as prosthetic limbs or nanomachines, and is quietly unnerved by those who have gotten them (or, similarly, Abnormals who can turn into machines). When he woke up to find that the arms Václav sliced off were substituted for robotic ones, he screamed. Though Thomas has gotten used to them, he'll often cover up his new arms to the best of his ability, and doesn't like being reminded of them too much. Sometimes, he'll experience a phantom pain from his missing limbs, causing him to double over in agony. In terms of his hobbies, Thomas has a penchant for photography, and is versatile when it comes to his shots; he prefers natural subjects compared to urban or modern ones, though to him, a perfect shot is a good one, regardless of where it's taken. When he was operating internationally as a bounty hunter, Thomas would often take his camera with him in order to take pictures, and has a wide gallery of his travels at his home from a number of countries. He prefers his photos to be as free of edits as possible, wishing to capture the truest form of his subject and what surrounds them. After his first adoption and realizing that he would no longer be able to travel like he used to, Thomas eventually quit bounty hunting in order to become a freelance photographer full-time, and finds it to be a relaxing hobby and passion of his. He's submitted several of his shots to magazines like National Geographic, and currently owns a small business where he offers to photograph people or groups. Thomas' favorite pictures, though, are the ones he takes with Belle and Lucy. He'll take a group picture with them once a year to show how they've changed between then and the previous year. He has one picture for every year, since the past decade, hung up on his wall. Thomas enjoys collecting records, especially of musicians from the fifties and sixties, which he grew up listening to. The most important of these to him is The Beatles, which David introduced him to when he was little. He has also expressed a desire to meet the Beatles someday. Amassing a large collection over the years, he's since introduced his daughters to the definitive musicians of that era. Thomas is known to have a very low alcohol tolerance and can't drink even the lightest amount of it. If he goes to a bar, he's going to drink water, and not much else. Thomas sees himself as a perpetual bachelor, and doesn't particularly care about romance. There have been a few times in his life where he's tried to find love, but it never goes anywhere. It doesn't bother him, though. As the Scourge Berserker, Thomas is simple and mindlessly prone to violence, hunched over and attacking everyone and everything that can be killed. There's no conversing with the Berserker: he never speaks, except when to let out a high-pitched shriek so twisted that it can shatter glass in the immediate area. If Thomas had a menacing presence before, then the Scourge Berserker amplifies that vibe. When there is nobody around, the Berserker will attempt to hunt down living beings to kill. Sometimes, he will behave as if he were some kind of animal; such behaviors include howling and cawing, sniffing the ground and crawling on all fours like a dog. The Berserker occasionally perches himself in dark areas or on the top of buildings, waiting for an unsuspecting victim to come by and swooping in to slaughter them. Though virtually mindless, the Scourge Berserker is aware of his abilities, and can use them with the same level of skill and efficiency that Thomas can, if not better, as the Berserker can use hidden abilities that Thomas may not be aware of. The Berserker will always attempt to attack the nearest living thing to itself. It can also think and strategize to a limited degree, as it has been shown using the environment to its advantage. Thomas theorizes that the Berserker has "varied intellect"; it's absolutely knowledgeable on how to kill people, thus it can figure out solutions that can assist it in murder. It can also learn its abilities as Thomas learns them. However, it lacks no other form of knowledge. The Berserker does need to eat and drink, though it only appears to have an appetite for nearby vegetation. As ironic as it is, the Berserker doesn't eat the meat of anything it kills, or any kind of meat for that matter. It appears to find the smell of meat repulsive, and avoids dead meat at all costs, including the flesh of his potential victims. The Berserker can be tricked by photographs as long as they're clear enough to make out living beings on, but interestingly, it will not attack a picture of Adler or David, instead choosing to hold onto it and violently attacking anyone who would attempt to get near it. If holding onto said picture, it will occasionally move into a corner, sit down, and just stare at it until it notices prey. The Berserker will also not attack small living creatures like insects unless they've proven to be threatening (such as by biting or stinging him). If one manages to get close enough to the Berserker without it noticing, they might make out faint noises that resemble whimpering, sobbing, or crying. Sometimes it will lie down for hours in the fetal position if there is nothing nearby to kill and it has given up on searching, clutching the picture of its family in its long, clawed hands. When it spots a living being, it has a tendency to take one of two positions: If it sees the enemy but the enemy doesn't see it, then the Berserker will silently sneak up on its prey and slaughter it without making a sound. If the enemy sees the Berserker, then it will let out a horrifying screech before charging at them, creating whatever weapons it needs to take the target down. In the presence of Václav, it will screech even louder, even if it doesn't spot him; it's just a gut feeling. Sometimes it'll bang the ground before screeching and approaching its enemy in a quadruped dash. Relationships Family Adler Hausler Masako Arakawa David Hausler Thomas' father. He was a man Thomas had a great deal of respect for. Isabelle Hausler Belle is the first of the two girls Thomas adopted, in 1987. An orphan abused and beaten by her peers for her size, Belle would manage to escape her orphanage and roam the Berlin streets until she happened across a mugging that was taking place. Unable to hide after being noticed by the robbers, she was swiftly taken as a hostage. The only problem was, the person who the robbers were trying to mug was Thomas, who swiftly beat them both down. Belle watched as this man saved her from these bad people, and quickly formed an attachment to him akin to hero worship. Though Thomas wasn't able to keep Belle just then and walked her back to the orphanage, he would make the decision to adopt her when she spoke of her situation to him. She has since felt a deep attachment to him that never went away, even as she got older. Thomas wishes she could act a little more mature for her age and sometimes considers her a handful, but loves her dearly. Lucia Hausler Lucy was the second child that Thomas adopted, a year after Belle. It occured after an incident with Lucy losing control over her powers and freezing the orphanage she lived in. Thomas happened to be walking by that day, and came in to rescue her. Though the effects of Lucy's powers would turn Thomas into a statue, all he cared about was getting her out safe. The event of Lucy getting rescued by Thomas was, to Lucy, the first instance of kindness that anyone ever showed her. Thomas would eventually adopt Lucy as well, and Lucy would become much happier than she ever was. Though she was still shy, Thomas and Belle would help her become more confident in herself. Pegasus and Chrysaor A pair of sapient, winged horses created as a result of Lucy's Abnormality. Thomas finds himself annoyed that he's the one often cleaning up after them, and doesn't consider himself a fan of horses in general, though he finds Pegasus and Chrysaor to be endearing. Friends Roland "Fender" Kilmister The first friend Thomas makes on his journey is a retired cop who calls himself Fender, while the two are on a train to Germany. He discourages Thomas from attempting to go after Václav due to the history he has with the killer, but is impressed by Thomas' bravery nonetheless. Fender reveals to Thomas that he and a partner were the ones who originally arrested Václav several years ago; resulting in part of his face getting badly injured. This is why Fender decides to go along with Thomas despite his own misgivings. As the two travel together, they earn a great amount of respect for the other, saving each other in combat on several occasions. He, along with Melanie and Carmilla, were the ones that helped Thomas open up more. Melanie Étincelle Melanie started following Thomas and Roland when they came across her in France, as she was goaded into doing so by an unseen force. Having no Abnormality at the time, Melanie had no way of defending herself from an attack. Thomas saw her as a liability and kept trying to get her to go home, though Roland knew that neither of them could speak enough French to go about by themselves, and asked Melanie to help them around. When Alice Cooper, an insane Abnormal with the ability to make anything dance emerged, Thomas and Roland were nearly defeated as they were not only forced to try and resist control but were also attacked by people and the environment under her spell. Upon seeing her own family affected, Melanie finally unlocked her Abnormality, High Voltage, out of stress and nearly electrocuted Alice to death. Though he still saw Melanie as annoying, Thomas realized that he could never convince her to go away now that she had powers and after they learned that Alice was one of the Abnormals Václav freed from confinement. Melanie subsequently assisted the group in their endeavor to find Václav and even slowly befriended Thomas with the help of Roland. Though Thomas never openly admitted it, he began to see Melanie as a sort of calming presence to have around; someone who could break tension with her sunny personality, which reminded Thomas of his brother. Thomas eventually softened up to Melanie and came to be a loyal friend. Carmilla Novak The group discovered Carmilla after she was forcefully ejected from Melanie's shadow, after the latter unlocked her Abnormality, due to being weak to light. Thomas is initially hateful of her after he learns who she's related to, but quickly begins to sympathize with her after she reveals what her brother did to her and their family during their childhood. As the group moves closer to Václav, Thomas is the first to realize that Carmilla is increasingly reluctant Carmilla is to facing him again, and tries to reassure her that they're going to be fine, and tries to console Carmilla on multiple occasions. Though she's especially shy, Carmilla begins to see the group, and especially Thomas, as close friends, and inadvertently helps Thomas become better at trying to talk with people in turn. Robert H. James During his travels to find Václav, Thomas had met Robert several times. They'd exchange information about what they'd found out about his whereabouts, as well as the information Roland already knew about him. When he became a bounty hunter, the two become better acquainted and later good friends, working together on multiple occasions in order to catch bounties, making a pair of efficient hunters. Thomas would attempt to help Robert cull his drug addiction, though he was never truly successful in this endeavor. Enemies Václav Novak Thomas despises Václav for murdering his brother in cold blood. Most of his motivation comes from wanting vengeance for the and the emergence of his Abnormality letting him be a match for the sociopath. However, as his quest went on, Václav proved how ruthless he could truly be, destroying everyone and everything around him with his presence, killing both friends and enemies alike and causing misery for even his own sister. Václav is one of the only men that Thomas truly fears, and his memory continues to haunt Thomas. Friedrich Jung Yvonne Park Others *'Boston Rostami' - An underground wrestler who picked a fight with Thomas on New Years Eve, in 1999. When Lucy became a fashion designer, she would end up designing costumes for Boston. Thomas doesn't know that Lucy designs the costumes of the wrestler who beat him. *'May' - Thomas took care of an injured raven for some time while carrying out civil service in Austria. He named the bird May. Although he wasn't able to keep the bird legally, his nursing allowed him to befriend May, who would find its way back to Thomas' home on several occasions. May would die of natural causes sometime before Thomas moved to Germany in 1979. |-|Skills and Abilities= Skills Thomas has developed a number of skills over the course of his life and his career, both in and out of combat. Photography As a photographer, Thomas understands the importance of timing, lighting, and composition in order to get the most out of the shot he's looking for. He has a bird's eye for detail and cultivated a sense of timing that has allowed him to get just the right shot on a wide array of subjects, including nature, modernity, people, and animals. His photography skills and philosophy also showcase his patience; he would wait for hours in one spot just to get a clear shot of a group of flying fish in the air, while he was on an excursion in Okinawa. In a general case, he would study the behavior of animals himself to get an idea of how they behave and how he should go about photographing them without scaring them. Several of his pictures have been accepted and printed in magazines and newspapers, and while Thomas himself is more or less an obscure photographer, he runs a small, but successful business in Berlin taking people's pictures. He'll work tirelessly to make sure that his images are just right. His travels as a bounty hunter have given Thomas the opportunity to amass a vast portfolio from all over the world, with thousands of photographs being taken in places ranging from his home in Austria to South Africa. Even on the fly and without preparation, such as in the case of a sudden event, Thomas understands how to take excellent pictures, though he'll often try to get in a better angle and position for a sudden shot. Languages As he would be constantly travelling, Thomas would need to pick up new languages as he came along, in order to get around more easily. He's a native speaker of German, though he also knows Japanese and English. He admits that he's not fluent in either, though. Sometimes, he can sound incomprehensible to the speakers of either language. Bounty Hunting Thomas is an accomplished bounty hunter with over a decade of experience in the field, with his career consisting almost entirely of working by himself when undertaking quarry. It's an occupation that requires an individual to do what law enforcement isn't always capable of, using deductive skills and research to ensure that the bounty hunter won't be at complete risk when searching for a target. The time Thomas has spent bounty hunting has given him the knowledge to fight and efficiently take on multiple types of opponents, including telepaths, telekinetics, shapeshifters, and then some. Though he was always a violent fighter, his bounty hunting career turned him into a brutal combatant with more than enough knowledge and strength on how to make his enemies surrender. Indomitable Will Thomas is constantly filled with the determination to see any goal through to the end, no matter what happens to himself in the process. This drive is enough to let him push through grievous injuries and continue fighting. No matter the odds of success, no matter how "impossible" something may seem, Thomas will always try to push through it. He can't simply abandon something without seeing it to the end, and nobody will get in his way to stop him, not without a fight at least. Thomas is an incredibly formidable foe and very difficult to break as a result of his tenacity. This willpower is so strong that Thomas can fight off the possessive power of Václav's ghosts when nobody else could, as well as the mind-controling abilities of some telepaths. With his mind set on killing Václav, Thomas would ignore the pain of getting his arms ripped off and just continue to brawl against his nemesis, all for the sake of vengeance. Though this is a dangerous trait to possess, Thomas doesn't care. The trauma has hardened his mind and soul, pressing forward, giving him the motivation to continue fighting until he reaches exactly where he needs to go. The basis of Thomas' willpower was inspired from him witnessing Adler sacrifice part of his body in order to save an injured girl. In order to emulate that selflessness, Thomas follows a philosophy of always pushing forward. As long as he can keep going, he will keep going. Even if he loses an arm or a leg, or has hit the absolute limit of what he can do, Thomas won't stop until he's done with his goal, or is killed in the process. That's the life he chose, and for better or worse, that is the philosophy he'll die by, and as someone prone to getting into trouble, Thomas is okay with that. Fighting Style Thomas has created a fighting style based off his own abilities and the fighting styles of other people he's observed. With all of this put together, he has become a deadly and versatile combatant, primarily using brawling in conjunction with firearms and swords in order to confuse his enemies. He'll back up his strikes with explosive gunpowder, overwhelm his enemies with a storm of projectiles, jam his fingers into his enemies' flesh in order to tear apart nerves and partially disable them, and an assortment of other maneuvers that lend themselves well to his versatility. Even without his weapons, he's still one hell of a fighter, breaking limbs and throwing opponents off with his pain tolerance, all to disable them as swiftly as possible. The best way to describe Thomas’ fighting style is "confusing, but efficient". With his power to use practically anything as a weapon, there is almost nothing Thomas can't do when turning the environment against his adversary.. Mastery Thomas has completely mastered his Abnormality over time, including aspects of his Aversion, through rigorous practice and self-discipline. He has figured out the depths of A Warm Gun through experimentation and, as an Abnormality powered by his killing intent, learned to control that intent in order to reach a new level with it that he couldn't in the past. Interestingly, though his powers are rooted in murder, he's learned to use them to never kill, unless absolutely necessary. Prosthetics As of his last encounter with Václav, Thomas has been fitted with a pair of mechanical arms, which he can manipulate as well as he could his original arms. Abnormality Thomas possesses the Abnormality A Warm Gun, which manifests itself after his first encounter with Václav. and the reason why he undergoes his quest. It imbues him with an incredible capacity for murder, which acts as the source for both his main abilities and his Aversion. With years of experience under his belt, Thomas has furthered the potential of his powers to reach an unprecedented level of fighting skill. Killing Mastery With A Warm Gun, Thomas possesses extremely high potential for murder. He can instinctively figure out how to kill anybody he meets in a violent but efficient manner with any object he can get his hands on. Even without a weapon, Thomas still has the strength to put up a brutal fight with only his bare hands, breaking fingers and tearing out veins with his intuition of murder. Fighting Thomas requires the adversary to be prepared for even the most unpredictable tactics, and anyone who doesn't heed that warning will never come out unscathed, as much of Thomas' quarry can attest to. The longer he's exposed to someone, the greater of an understanding he gains as to how he can kill them. He begins to recognize the physical weak points in a target, and intuitively knows how to exploit them to an assortment of results, such as choosing how fast they bleed out. Though A Warm Gun is the power of immense killing prowess, Thomas' kind nature has helped him learn to use it in a non-lethal manner when dealing with most of his adversaries. Weapon Mastery - Naturally, Thomas can use objects already designed for combat and draw their killing potential out even further. He's capable of taking any weapon, even if he's never seen it before, and use it with such precision that it would appear that he's trained with it his entire life. Thomas is more inclined to use firearms (mainly revolvers) in battle, but has no qualms with constantly switching between any type of weapon as long as it suits his situation. Thomas is known to be incredibly fast when wielding weapons; This is not enhanced speed as most observers may believe, but rather that he's able to wield the weapons with just the right amount of efficiency and movement that it appears that he's got superhuman speed. This doesn't stop him from mowing down an army of the undead in seconds, though. *'Fastest Gun In The West' - Thomas has impressive skills in quick drawing, often being able to draw a gun and fire multiple times before an adversary can react to him, in less than a second. *'Bullet Ricocheting' - Thomas is knowledgeable in finding just the right angle for a projectile to hit a wall and rebound, opening up a wealth of targets for him to shoot his enemies in that would otherwise be impossible to reach for anyone else. He's quick enough on the draw to make his own bullets bounce off of each other. Combined with his uncanny marksmanship, Thomas puts together a fighting style that lets him combine physical brawling with firearms. Environmental Arsenal - Whether it be a leaf used as a sword, a toothpick ripping apart muscle tendons, or the dust in the air becoming a hail of razors, Thomas can make everything he touches into a tool for combat. Virtually anything he can get his hands on is free for him to wield and slaughter everything in his path with. He seems to have the power to draw out the killing potential of anything, making it just a little more dangerous in his hands than in anyone else's, no matter how harmless it may have seemed before. Going by this possibility, Thomas doesn't physically enhance the objects he uses to fight with. Instead, he just knows how they can be used in the deadliest way possible, and uses his skills to support their unveiled potential as weapons. Thomas' deadly efficiency in combat bleeds into his unarmed skills as well. Every strike he lands is, by their nature as killing blows, going to be horrifically painful. Even slight taps can be enough to make enemies with a weaker constitution scream in agony. Thomas needs to consciously hold back the murderous force behind his touch in order to make contact with other people, as something like a simple handshake can overwhelm victims with the sense of death. With time, he has learned to instinctively pin down the weak points of the human body and specifically attack them to incapacitate an enemy in moments. Adaptive Memory - Thomas can observe the fighting skills of others and add this to his own skills in killing. All it takes is a moment of exposure for him to understand the style, though he can't necessarily figure out the thinking process behind it, unless he's known his enemy for a long enough period of time. The skills Thomas picks up are naturally supplemented by a murderous force, which makes them inherently deadlier to fight against than the original users. However, "deadly" doesn't necessarily mean that it's better, and Thomas learning how to use a fighting style or technique doesn't mean that he'll instantly master it. Thus, the original wielders are more or less equal, if not superior, than Thomas in combat when it comes to the use of these fighting styles. Over the years, Thomas has improved upon what he's learned from other combatants and applied it in a way to improve his own fighting style, turning him into a combatant infamous for ending fights with only the use of brawling alone. He's picked up on the movements of several martial arts over his travels. Killing Arsenal The simplest- and the first- use of Thomas' power is to create any weapon that he's previously seen. These range from guns, swords, bombs, vehicles, up to and including nuclear warheads, as well as any object he's previously used as a weapon. He doesn't need to physically be in the same location as the weapon either; as long as he can acquire a decent photograph of the weapon, it'll be added to his arsenal for him to use. Weapons created as a result of other Abnormalities can also be copied and stored. The origin of this ability comes from Thomas' instinct for murder, which is strong enough to change reality to make these weapons exist in the first place. Upon seeing a weapon, Thomas may make certain modifications to it for different purposes. This may include changing its size or adding more parts from different weapons onto the main weapon. Exploding swords and bullets and the like are just a few possibilities that can be done. Thomas can create an unlimited amount of these weapons at once, enabling him to overrun his enemy with countless projectiles of varying types. Enemies can be cornered and have nowhere to run when Thomas cuts loose with his power. Though it's rare, Thomas isn't afraid to unleash a storm of hundreds, or thousands of projectiles, if it means he can overwhelm his enemies. When the Scourge Berserker is in control, it will attempt to summon up to millions at the first opportunity, making it even deadlier while it's in control. The Berserker's weapons tend to take on a distorted, larger shape than Thomas' weapons do, though this doesn't make them any less deadly. Thomas' weapons have certain quirks when compared to mundane weapons. For one, Thomas cannot physically harm himself with his own weapons. Bullets will bounce off of him, and knives won't do so much as cut his skin. He's taken advantage of this trait to cause explosions nearby without getting hurt by his own attacks. It has allowed him to fly, and in rare circumstances, he has even faked his own death using his weapons. This has allowed him to prepare for a surprise attack later on. To mess with an adversary, Thomas will sometimes replace their weapons with identical ones that he created, so that when they attempt to use them, they do no damage. He has tricked people into thinking that he's invincible by doing this. Secondly, they can't be used by anyone except Thomas, unless he explicitly allows it. He has occasionally used this to trick his enemies into picking up useless weapons or by letting them activate such weapons, causing them to accidentally fire a gun. In the case of a melee weapon, any attempt to attack with one does no damage, or even causes pain. The third quirk is that Thomas has limited telekinetic control over the weapons he makes. He can make his guns fire without touching them, launch objects at a high speed, and suspend objects mid-air at will. However, this power is very limited in comparison to more traditional telekinetics. The Scourge Berserker has a much better level of telekinesis than Thomas, capable of wielding multiple swords without touching them as if he were actually holding them. Though Thomas' telekinesis has gotten better with age and practice, it's not as good as the Scourge Berserker's. Frag - Thomas can create weapons directly inside of pre-existing, solid matter in order to cause the original object in the overlapping spot to explode. Known as "frag", it can be used as a means of quickly incapacitating his foes, though he uses the technique sparingly, either as a last resort or as a threat. Mechanical Regeneration - Ever since he gained his prosthetic arms, he's recorded them with his ability. Every time they break or shatter, Thomas can quickly replace them. Flight - By repeatedly detonating his own explosions near himself, Thomas can propel himself into the air in order to fly, in the vein of a rocket. He mainly uses this technique by creating gunpowder all over his body. Thomas estimates his top flight speed to be roughly 617 kilometers per hour (383 miles per hour), though it's not a speed he can consistently maintain. Thomas hasn't determined a height limit that he could potentially reach, though he knows he still needs to breathe while at such an enormous height. Thomas has seen thousands of weapons over the course of his career, a fraction of which are those he's personally designed and created himself. Weapons in Thomas' kit include but aren't limited to: - Blades= *Claymores *Katanas *Scimitars *Daos *Scissors *Thomas is known to alter the length of the swords he makes to varying degrees, often to increase their reach. Many of them end up being longer than he is tall (6'6"/198cm) - Explosives= *Gunpowder - A versatile tool in Thomas' arsenal. When learning that he could manipulate gunpowder, Thomas would apply it on several ends; using explosions for an obvious offense, but also creating armor out of gunpowder in order to become a walking bomb, preventing anyone from getting close to him without detonating it. Additionally, he also uses it as a means to fly by constantly detonating and remaking the gunpowder under his feet. He can telekinetically ignite the gunpowder at will in order to achieve all of this. *Napalm *Panzerfaust *M202 FLASH *Gasoline *Molotov cocktails *Pineapple grenades *Land mines *M79 - Blunt Weapons= *Baseball bats *Hammers *Flails *Bō }} Scourge Berserker Like many of Thomas' abilities, his Aversion also originates from the force of his murderous power. In certain occasions, such as if he were mortally wounded or bore witness to something traumatic, this Aversion would immediately activate, signified by the sudden appearance of a plague doctor's mask appearing on his face. While it's active, Thomas enters a blind and insane rampage, attempting to murder everything within his vicinity, no matter who they are. Dealing pain to him while he's in this state is worthless, as he'll attempt to push through anything that's thrown at him as if it were never there. The longer he remains in this state, the more monstrous and disfigured he'll become, as the mask slowly overtakes his body and covers it in a black, skin-like substance. Thomas himself is not aware of anything that takes place during the transformation, making it virtually impossible for him to control. Thomas has named this part of himself the Scourge Berserker. Additionally, while the Scourge Berserker is in control, he will constantly give off a presence that causes anyone close to him to feel like they're about to die. The feeling is almost universally overwhelming and can cause any victim in Thomas' presence to collapse from fear and exhaustion. It can be traumatic to even come close to Thomas during this time, and those who manage to stay up in his presence don't last for long. The sensation that can be felt has been compared to a heart attack. Attempting to read the mind of the Scourge Berserker will instantly cause feedback that harms the telepath in question. They will experience a sense of vertigo that can cause them to instantly vomit, as they're plagued by visions of faceless figures gruesomely murdering them. The Berserker learns its abilities as Thomas learns them, thus growing stronger as Thomas grows with his powers. This has led Thomas to fearing the transformation and trying to control it in order to prevent a disaster from happening in his hands. With the guidance of his friends and his own will, he has managed to attain a degree of control over the Berserker, keeping it from appearing unless he's under a significant amount of stress. To Thomas, becoming the Berserker feels like he's drowning in the bile of his own hatred. As he's gotten older, Thomas has learned to bend his own killing intent to his will in a greater capacity, allowing him to partially activate Scourge Berserker without losing himself in the process. He can remain as the Scourge Berserker for roughly three minutes before it attempts to take him over. During that time, he can control the intensity of the "deathly presence" he gives off to either amplify it or make it nonexistent. |-|Gallery= hauslerandarakawa.png|Thomas and Masako. Thoams.png Category:Abnormalverse Category:Characters Category:Male Characters